Angel With A Shotgun
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: Collab with MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves. Welcome to Infernum, where the Empire raises an army of beasts to do their bidding, where the rules are kill or be killed, and only the strongest will make it through. But if you have the brain and the brawn you just might be able to escape, Ezra and Ash both have these qualities but will it be enough to survive the harsh planet?
1. No Ones Getting Out Alive

**I'm a unicorn now! I love magic and… cute things! I shoot bubbles out of my eyes and steal away children and… take them to their happiness land!**

 **I'm a unicorn now!**

 **So, this story is based off a series by SumikoOneeSan, its called "Eighty-six" so check it out!**

 **Alright! So, the characters in this story will be Ash (Destiny's OC from TBOTIS), Ezra, my OC Sylvia, my other OC Felicity, and Destiny herself! {jazz hands}**

 **Okay, I stink at these.**

 **Disclaimer: We no own the story of Eighty-Six, only SumikoOneeSan does! We just got an idea from it. I only own Sylvia and Felicity, and Destiny owns herself.**

 **~:~**

 **Year 3038  
10:36 am  
Tatooine Capital City**

 **Ash's P.O.V  
**  
Its been a while since I rejoined the crew, I'm still very pissed off at Ezra and the crew, and can you blame me? I was fine with living with Toboe and my pups in the forest, but apparently since Kapono is Force-Sensitive he has to be trained. And honestly, I couldn't leave him to this crew alone so the best choice is to come along, no matter how much it annoys me. Ezra and I have been somewhat avoiding each other. So Hera decided it would be a great idea to send us on a market trip together, what a splendid idea! I'm so excited! Note my sarcasm.

So here we are shopping in Tatooine's market. And I swear if I stay out in the open too long I'll burn to a crisp in five, no, three seconds.

Luckily we're almost done with the list, we just have to get some yogans and I can get back to Toboe and the pups.

Ezra and I walk up to a stand were a off-worlder guy is selling yogans, "How much for the fruit?" I asked.

"32 credits, each."

I gaped, 32 "32 credits?! That's ridiculous!"

"These thing don't come keep you know," he replied.

I turned to Ezra, "How many do we need?"

"Three."

I growled, so I have to give him 96 credits? No way! Maybe I show knock him out…

Before I can make a move Ezra steps in front of me and begins to talk, "Please sir? Our mother is terribly sick and our little siblings are so very hungry and papa is always at work. Won't you please lower the price?" He sniffed and looked up at the man with big sad indigo eyes. Man, he's actually pretty good at acting.

He replied, "No."

And this guy is heartless. I ready to knock him off and snatch the fruit when Ezra nods, "Very well then, come on sis." And he walked off. I blinked, was he really gonna give up like that? Ezra turned around and glared at me nodding his head forwards and barked at me through clenched teeth, "Come. On."

I grumbled, "Coming." Catching up to him and growled, "Is that it? You just gonna give up?"

"Nah, just needed to distract him," he slowly unzipped his backpack showing me the purple fruit.

Huh, impressive, "How'd you do that without him noticing?"

"Acting and pick-pocketing are my majors, I've been doing this since I was seven," he answered coolly.

I scoffed, "Okay show off."

We continued our way back when Ezra stopped in his footsteps and looked around, "Do you feel that?" I paused and sniffed the air, something felt… off. "Yeah…"

There was silence when I suddenly heard Ezra shout, "Ash look out!" It happened so fast, one minute I'm standing in the heat and the next I'm being pushed down onto the sand. I blink my eyes processing what just happening, and I saw the teen laying on the ground, he must've been hit with a stunning shot.

I have two choices attack the storm troopers, but that might draw more attention. Or get the crew, but they might take Ezra away.

Its me against some bucket-heads who take shoot properly, how can this go wrong? Quickly I shift into my wolf form and lounge at one of them snapping his neck and snarling.

"Look! She's a wolf!"

"She'll make a great addition to the army."

"The Emperor will be most pleased."

I prepare to attack the rest when I felt something in my side, my legs feel numb and I fall over, what the heck?! Eventually my vision blurs and all I can see is yellow and white.

"Take her back… careful… special… Emperor… proud."

There's a distant ringing in my head as I tune out the voices and sleep overcomes me as I slip into a world of black.

 **Year 3038  
1:45 pm  
Imperial Jail Cell**

I groan slowly opening my eyes, from what I can gather the room I am in is a dull gray and the floor is cold… I've been here so many times I already know where I am. Once again I'm in a Imperial cell, crap. I try to stand but clumsily fall over, I growl and look down at my hands… or paws now. Did I change into my wolf form while I slept? Since when do I do that? I stretch and stand on all fours walking around the cell. How did I get here again?

Oh yeah… Ezra and I were… wait… where's Ezra? If I were a human all the color would've drained from my face, crud, where the heck was the he? Oh man, Kanan is gonna kill me when he finds out. IF he finds out, who knows if I'll get out. Come on Ash, don't worry, you've escaped plenty of times before this time shouldn't be any harder, all you need to do is devise a plan and grab Ezra so we can get the heck outta here.

Few minutes later

After minutes maybe hours of devising a plan I still got nothing, so I come up with a new plan, bang my he'd on the wall and shout. "Nothing! No ideas! Big! Empty! Useless! Brain!"

Suddenly the door hisses open and I turn around just getting ready to bolt, but the collar on my neck would prevent me to do so. The storm trooper walks in with a shorter female besides him, holding a clipboard, she had short black hair and a black shirt with a gray skirt and black high heels along with a white lab coat, you know, fancy stuff. She walked over to me and stared at me for a while before writing something down, she kneels beside me and stares straight into my eyes, its making me very uncomfortable. I bite her arm and she slaps me with her clipboard, the trooper rushes to her aid, "Lieutenant Darkky! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she replied glaring daggers at me as she continued to write on her paper. "A bit scrawny looking, but luckily not as skinny as the last one, give her something to eat."

The storm trooper nodded and grabbed a bowl with raw steak in it, slowly he shoved it to me. Do they expect me to eat that? No way! It could've been poisoned for all I know.

"Its perfectly safe to eat," Darkky spoke, I growled at her in response. The lieutenant rolled her eyes, "Can we hurry this up? I don't have all day, I have others I need to check up on."

Others? I don't remember there being others like me… wait… Ezra…

"Fine if you won't eat it you can starve," the woman snatched away the bowl and handed to the storm trooper, "Come on, we aren't done." And then they left and the darkness overcame the room again, I sniffed around hoping to see if I could find a way out, but its hopeless in the dark. All I can do is sleep.

 **Year 3038  
4:50 pm  
Imperial Jail Cell**

I awake to the sound of multiple dogs barking each bark sounded different, and I don't mean that some are louder or softer I mean that some sound… almost machine. I join in the barking, hoping to be able to catch up what they're saying, "Hey! What's all the fuss about?"

"You new right?" I manage to catch a voice, it was deep and hard to tell whether they were male or female.

"Yes."

"You came with Blue?"

I'm guessing that "Blue" is Ezra, "Yes, where is he?"

"Taken. New test subject, like others, they experiment."

Crap, how am I suppose to get us back if Ezra is being experimented on? "What are they doing to him?"

"Don't know. I know his body not strong for tests. He die."

Oh no… "How do I save him?!"

"Save him? Dead now I think, give him new body perhaps."

"New body?"

The dog stopped responding as the other dogs stopped barking, a eerie silence overcame the place, suddenly a I heard the hissing of a door and something hard being thrown onto the floor.

I scramble up to a window and peek through to get a glimpse of the next room, it was just a German Shepard, I sigh and rush over to the next window, there was Ezra lying on the floor, he looked asleep. At least I hope he was asleep, I give a exhale of relief and lye down on the floor. He was okay… for now…

Year 3038  
6:25 am  
Imperial Jail Cells

"Alright! Wake up ya useless mutts!"

I grumble and stretch when the door opens and someone chains something to my collar. A leash. I. Hate. Leashes. They drag me out into the hall where I see a pack of dogs, each one was different, and I don't mean different color or size I mean that some had machine parts or none, or even all machine.

Then Lieutenant Darkky walks in, with two robotic dogs flanking her sides, "You have been chosen to be the next generation of guards, you will protect the Empire and you will fight for them, those who object must you punished and you will do so willingly, you are no longer companions but warriors and protecters of the city. We shall tag each one of you and immediately begun training." Suddenly she came around and clipped something to our collars, when she came to me I instantly lunged at her but her guard-dogs had pinned me down and nipped at me, I fought back snarling and spitting until it bit down on my leg. Hard.

Darkky clipped the tag onto me and whistled for her pets to stop, they pranced back to her and stood beside her, I huffed and the dogs growled warning let at me. "Keep an eye out for her, she's a troublemaker."

A group of the robot dogs walked behind us and barked at us to get moving, I searched around for any signs of Ezra, but no luck.

Then randomly two dogs walk by my sides, the one on the left is a tan with a black face and legs, though half her face was metal as well as her hind legs. The one on the right was the German Shepard I saw last night.

"You are new," the German Shepard spoke.

"Yeah, I just got here last night."

"You are the one who came with the boy correct? The one who kept asking me where he was," the other female said, her voice was familiar, probably the dog I talked to yesterday.

"Yes I am, and if you don't mind me asking where am I?"

The deep voiced she-dog chuckled but it lacked any humor and happiness, "Welcome to Infernum," she answered.

 **~:~**

 **Don't worry! Ezra will appear next chapter! Any Destiny will be writing the next one!** ****

 **And I challenge to you all, what does Infernum mean? I'll give you a hint; this dog will commonly curse in Japanese but this word is Latin.**

 **Anyway, see y'all later!**

 **I also apologize if I got the year wrong for this.  
**

 **Who say Weirdmageddon Pt. 1? I did! And it broke me.  
~ Paint**


	2. No, Its Nothing Wrong With Me

**Hey guys n gals! It's Destiny! Yay! So Paint strangely transformed into a very colorful unicorn!**

 **Paint: NEIGH! NEIGH!**

 **:3 yay :3 also I changed my profile picture! All credits go to Wind! Now for da story!** ****

 **Ash's P.O.V** **  
**  
"M'names Destiny." The German Shepard with robotic ears and paws said trying not to lose concentration from Darkky talking. Clearly she didn't want to look suspicious. Then the dog with the robotic face looked over at me.

"My name is Sylvia...now Destiny. Quit talking!" She grumbled a bit. I felt that these dogs didn't want any attention from her and the other five dogs around us. The two robotic dobermens at the front standing guard and protecting their master. There was also a border collie, a greyhound and a English bulldog. They all had some kinda mechanical part in them. It wasn't all pretty. Then a question popped into my mind. "Why am I not part machine...?" I ask Destiny but she didn't respond. Sylvia the white husky mix did though.

"Your 86% wolf. That's considered rare. Now pay attention. We'll talk more at free time." Sylvia said cautiously as the greyhound gave the husky mix a hard cold stare. The human notice this but ignored us. Since these dogs weren't planning on helping me now I guess that means I'm helping myself.

"The empire. It's a strong, organized group that freed us from the Jedi. The Jedi are evil and kill innocent lives. So in honor of these heroes we give the lives of dogs. Which are you." Darkky told her stories of lies and I planned my next move. She started to continue. "You will make the empire proud! Long live the emp-" she was cut off by a certain someone.

"Long live the rebels!" I shouted, I repeated it many times before Darkky actually did something. I howled a long proud howl telling every dog around I was a proud rebel. I was a wolf. Next thing ya know I was thrown in a big pit surrounded by dogs that wanted to kill me.

 **Ezra P.O.V**

I screamed in pain as thousands electric bolts shot up in my body. Men and woman all round me dressed in white lab coats. I could barely catch what they were saying. My vision was blurry too. But that didn't stop me. I tried to get up I would scratch and claw at the people. It did nothing.  
"Sir! We're losing him!" A female voice yelled to a man.

"Just wait! We're almost there! It's almost complete!" The Doctor sounded amazed but I just felt pain.

"Doctor! His heart rate his dropping rapidly!" The woman yelped. "We must shut it down!" But the doctor refused.

"No! Not yet! We're almost-"  
The pain was horrible till it stopped. Everything went black. Everything stopped. All I remember was the long beeping sound that meant even my heart was dead.

"Goodbye...Aspen." I muttered and fell into my never awaking sleep. That may have been my last words but not my last thoughts. _'Kanan...I failed you.'_ Then I was gone.

Until I woke up. Confused. Angry. Surprised. All these emotions clawed at my surprisingly beating heart. I tried to figure out where I was but my vision was blurry. I slowly got up and shook my head, it cleared away the blurriness. A woman entered the room. I could hear her high heels clicking against the floor. Her smell was like chemicals. I watched her slightly as she came in.

"Hello there. I'm afraid I haven't got your name." She looked friendly but my gut said otherwise. I replied to her- or tried to.

"Grr...woof!" I was shocked. 'What...?' The woman laughed a bit then came over. She held a small mirror in her hand.

"This is you now. Sorry but your old body died. But we made you live again!" The woman sound proud but I was still stunned as I looked in the mirror to as a husky looked back at me.

 _'Kanans gonna kill me. Or Ash...I'll just blame Ash!'_

 **Ash's P.O.V**

Blood flung from the dead dogs neck as it landed in the dirt. "Whose next!" I growled, even the big dobermens felt insecure with me around. I've been outside in this burning hot planet and somehow not being able to transform back to my human self. I notice the curious German Shepard named Destiny, the one I've met before, barked in reply saying she wanted to have a battle with me. I laughed. "You sure? Robots are kinda weak!" I barked at her but Destiny's robotic ear only twitched. I rolled my eyes knowing I won't kill her but I'll give her a few scars for thinking she's stronger than me. Destiny's a nice dog but I'm not sure I trust her friend yet. Sylvia she smelt like a husky but something told me wolf blood was in her. It is confusing.

I got down in a attack position. Destiny stood still only a slight robotic ear twitch. I charged her, I slashed at her with my claws. But as I was trying to claw her with fast reflexes she quickly bit down on my shoulder. I snarled and bit at her paw completely forgetting it was metal and dented my fangs. I growled but she wouldn't let go. Some of her jaw must be robotic cause I could easily pull away. But no, with this dog it was lay there while her fangs sink in your flesh. Finally I yield.

"Ok! Destiny you win!" I growled as I tried to scratch at her face.

"Apologize." She was muffled by my shoulder since she was painfully biting it.

"For what!?" I snarled but she gave me a look and bit hard. "Ok! You win! I'm sorry!" A whimper came along with my growl and Destiny let go. I signed in relief as I licked my shoulder. Sylvia the white husky mix came to Destiny's side.

"I'm afraid I didn't get your name." The husky said with no emotion in her voice.

"Ash WindRunner." I replied being cautious about her. Destiny's robotic ears perked up and she turned around to see the doors opening. Humans entered. Some of them picked up the bodies of the dead dogs and some of them attached leashes to the live ones. The dogs that were more robotic like the dobermens didn't need leashes. They followed orders like Stormtroopers. Ash gave a loud growl to the male human that approached her with a leash in his hand.

"Come on girl! It isn't that bad!" The man said as he inched forward only to find his hand almost getting snapped off. "Uh Sir! This dog is refusing!" The man shouted to his general. The General had dark brown hair a mustach and at least five Blasters on him. He smirked as he walked over towards me. I watched as humans can to take Destiny and Sylvia away but I remained.

"You are dismissed. I'll get this one." The General said as the man nodded and walked away. I stared him eye to eye. He gave me back the stare. I lunged forward at him but I felt the cold pressure of a blaster be held to my head. "You know what that is wolf. And I suggest you keep walking or it's nighttime, got it?!" The General growled I gave a wolfish grin and a nod. I padded forward and pretended to padded back cheerfully but in the inside I was ready to tear his throat.

Then before he could blink I ran back towards him and lunged not at him but at the wired fence. I knew how to climb fences. I didn't know how to climb electric fences...

 ****

 **Hehe could u guess what happened? :3 well Paints a way better author than me so I probably failed at this but I did try! :3** **  
**

 **Paint: Don't be so modest Destiny! You did awesome! Also,** _ **Science Time!**_

 **Ezra sorta died but at the same time he didn't, his heart stopped beating for a while but then started again (Unicorn/Magical Author powers, don't question it) but he was in comatose and could never wake up, so they transferred his heart into a dog's body and did sciencey things to it so it could function like a dog's heart and stuff.**

 **And that is all.**

 **** **Peace!**


	3. The Kids Are All Wrong

**Angel With A Shotgun** **  
** **Ch. 3** **  
** **"The Kids Are All Wrong, The Stories All Off"** ****

 **Review Response** **  
** **Chiibe The Rebel: Yepperdoodles, she did.** **  
** **Yeah, Kanan get yo butt over here and save your totallypadawandefinatelynotloverhahaha.** ****

 **RadioActiveRebel: Awesomemazingness! I'm totally using that whenever I'm excited.** ****

 **Ichichi05: Yay! Wolves! Yay! Dogs** ****

 **I messed up with Sylvia's description whoops! Sylvia is white with yellow eyes and her left eye is mechanic.** ****

 **~:~**

 **** **Year 3038** **  
** **12:00 pm** **  
** **Infirmary** ****

 **Ash's P.O.V** **  
**  
I wake up with a painful ache all over my body, I feel numb and cold. The room I am in is pure white and so are the lights, how did I get here? All I remember is being outside and then trying to escape…

Oh yeah… electric fence, turns out it was on… yippee.

A nurse comes over and notices me, "Ah, you're awake, good, can you move your tail for me?"

I twitch a few times but I manage to flap my tail, regaining some feeling in it.

"Can you move your hind legs?"

Instead I just stand up and walk off the bed, I've been electrocuted plenty of times while I was here, it's no problem.

"Oh… okay," she grabs a comm, "86 is alright, shall I bring her back to her room? … are you sure? … alright… yes sir." She puts it away and walks up to me with a leash, I snarl at her and nip at her hands, she flinches, "Please don't make this harder than it should be."

I grab the leash and start tugging on it, trying to snatch it from her hands, she kept a good grip on it. Soon it was a game of tug and war.

"Come on… let… go…"

I gripped on tighter refusing to lose my grip, no way would some Empire creepo scientist drag me across the hall against my will.

"If you don't corporate I'll have to bring the Alpha-K9s here."

Alpha-K9s? What are those?

Suddenly as if on command two of the Robo-Dogs strutted their way in. Ooh… THAT'S what they're called. Even though I hate giving up I can't afford another injury, I hesitantly look go and glare at the creatures, no, they don't deserve be to be called that… demons, as the lady clipped on the leash and instructed me down the hall.

Eventually we arrived at what appeared to be an arena. The woman unclipped the leash and shoved me in with the other dogs.

"Yo, there you are, you okay? After all you did get electrocuted." Destiny padded over to my side as Sylvia sat down on my other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've been electrocuted plenty of times that I'm used to it."

"You're an idiot," Sylvia sighed.

I snarled, "Hey!"

"You foolishly attempted to jump over the fence, did you not see the wires?"

"What wires? It looked like a regular fence to me."

The white dog sighed, "Of course. You're new, you don't know everything yet. This," she gestured nodding her head to the arena, "Is the Training Facility, where dogs will be tested for their strength and placed into Ranks."

"I'm Rank 3," Destiny stated, "Sylvia is also Rank 3."

"What am I?"

"For now, you're Rank 0, until you prove your skills you remain at the bottom," Sylvia replied.

The bottom?! Well, won't be that way for long, those dogs won't know what hit them!

Suddenly I saw what looked like a black Husky be thrown out into arena along with a Rottweiler/Grey Hound with metal legs and tail and a bunch of other dogs. The smaller dog backed up into the taller one.

The smaller one whispered to the other as it replied back, "Guard my back and I may just help you." The black and white dog nodded and got into fighting stance. One dog raced towards the bigger dog and lunged for the throat, but the mixed breed easily dodged the attack and latched her jaw onto her attacker's front leg and threw him down onto the floor. Another dog came racing towards her preparing to pounce her. The she-dog saw this and gripping tighter onto the other dog's leg she used all her strength and swung the injured dog onto her other attacker, they collided and fell into a heap in the floor.

My eyes widened, that sure was a real strong dog right there, she fights in a way I haven't seen.

"That's Felicity," Destiny spoke turning to me, "She's one of the strongest here, she's also in Rank 3 surprisingly, maybe it's because she hasn't killed anyone for the past month."

"In order to move up a rank you must kill another dog. The more you kill the higher ranking you are." Sylvia explained casually.

I frowned, I killed plenty of people in my past, but that was for a reason, these dogs hadn't done anything to me, I don't want to kill them.

Destiny started to speak again, "Rumor has it she was bred by the Empire as the perfect killing machine. Mixed with the most vicious of dogs in the galaxy, trained to kill since birth."

The white Husky snorted, "You don't actually believe that do you?"

The German Shepard shrugged, "Hey, who knows. She's usually quiet about her past. Another reason why she's still Rank 3 is because she only kills when a dog upsets her." Destiny turned back to me, "If you want to live to escape this place, don't get on her bad side."

I took this news in, when I suddenly got an idea, if I can somehow convince this dog to help me, maybe she can help me escape. But first, I've got to find Ezra.

 **Year 3038** **  
** **16:50 pm (4:50 pm)** **  
** **Training Arena**

I've been here for hours. Forced to fight non-stop. They expect me to kill these dogs, but I won't, I refuse, I won't be their puppet again.

I'm almost done, all I have to do is beat one more dog and we can go back outside. Who knows, maybe I can escape this time.

I'm going up against the black Husky I saw earlier fighting with Felicity. He was about my height, but he was scrawny, and had bright indigo eyes that I only one person I knew had.

The dog gasped, his eyes widening, "Ash…?"

Oh no, I gulped, "Ezra?"

Ezra was a DOG. Ezra, the HUMAN, was now a DOG. How am I supposed to escape when the padawan was like this? Even worse…

How will the crew react?

Oh shiz, Kanan is going to kill me.

 **~:~** ****

 **In my years of owning a dog, I have learned about them. Whenever Papa would bring his dog Max to our house, Max would play with our dog Conatini. When dogs wrestle or fight they usually go for the most vulnerable spot, the throat. They use their weight to try to make the other fall so they win. At least that's how I've seen most dogs fight. Felicity fights in a bit more savage way, by causing severe injuries to her victims, when she's generous. But when she's angry, she'll make sure you go through much pain and then kill you.** ****

 **Theme songs for everyone!** ****

 **Ash:** **Storm - Hedley** ****

 **Ezra: I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons** ****

 **Destiny:** **Me Against The World - Simple Plan** ****

 **Sylvia: Runnin' - Adam Lambert** ****

 **Felicity: Bangarang - Skirellix**


End file.
